Worth the wait
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: Some things are worth waiting for. Some people too. People like Quinn Fabray. And Rachel is only too happy that she waited for her. Sequel to I've been waiting for you. Faberry from Rachel's POV this time. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This is a companion piece to my other Faberry OS called I've been waiting for you. I said I would do it, and I did! It can be read separatedly but I encourage you to read it first.

So yeah, I hope you guys will like it. It's a special Valentine's Day treat so it's smuttier than the first one. And also kinda cheesy.

Enjoy, happy Valentine's Day ^^

* * *

Living with Quinn is different from everything she imagined it would be. She thought that seeing the blond everyday would help her let go of the pedestal she had put the cheerleader on in high school.

But no, everyday Quinn, morning Quinn is just as breathtaking and so damn perfect. She's even more adorable make up free and her hair hanging loose around her face. And she's so serious, she works so much, Rachel can't help but feel impressed. She never lived with someone more dedicated than her.

And sometimes, when the blond is tired after another all nighter at the library, she will fall asleep with Rachel on the couch.

Those are the best days.

xx

There are bad days too. When Quinn is too busy to talk or just hang out in front of the TV. It's so hard to know she's here, right behind that door, and yet she can't reach her.

On those days, Rachel just leaves the apartment and meets up with Brody. It helps ease some of the tension.

xx

Once, she kisses Quinn. They're at a club, the music is loud and some guys are cheering for it. Kiss her, they scream. Come on, make out. You know you want to.

And she does.

It's as good an excuse as any, and she's too drunk to care. But Quinn isn't, and she doesn't take it well.

Rachel's heart breaks in thousands tiny little pieces, but she puts herself back together, and puts her show face on. Smile so hard it hurts, someone had told her once.

She spends the next night at Brody's place.

xx

After that, all her high school fears come back. She's a mess of well-hidden insecurities, ready to explode.

When she finally does, it's nothing like she thought it would be.

She confronts Quinn. It gets ugly. Then beautiful, and the blond tells her words she had never dared to dream of.

She doesn't know how long she has been waiting for this. Since that time she came home to find out Quinn had baked her vegan cupcakes? Since the kiss? Since they started living together?, Since Quinn made her prom Queen?

Since the first time she ever laid eyes on that beautiful blond cheerleader, all those years ago maybe.

However long, long it was worth the wait, she thinks as she kisses Quinn.

It feels like a first kiss should feel. Sweet and anxious, unsure and marvelous. Her world is expanding, she's discovering a whole new universe, one she only dreamed of before, and now it's opening its doors to her. And Rachel is ready to go and explore.

It already feels like home.

The kiss, instead of turning her into a nervous shaking mess is only making her more confidant. She has never felt more sure of anything in her life, even her first time on stage, than she does now as she takes Quinn and leads her by the hand into her bedroom.

Her bed has a pink comforter, too many pillows and an army of stuffed animals on it. And now Quinn is there too. She looks good in her bed, she thinks, she wants to see her wake-up in it every morning for the rest of her life.

But as she straddles the pretty blond and leans in to kiss her, thoughts of forever blend into the more urgent thoughts of now, and soon all is forgotten but the sweet taste of Quinn's lips and the way her body feels against Rachel's. Nothing ever felt so good and dangerous.

But she knows, she's ready for this, and there is no turning back.

She's already way too addicted, and the more she tastes Quinn's soft skin, the more she wants her. It scares her, how much she wants this. But Quinn reassures her with soft touches and gentle caresses, all encouraging her to let go and seize the moment.

So she does. She takes off her dress, and the look in Quinn's eyes makes her feel so beautiful and loved, that she thinks she's going to burst. Instead she helps, slowly, Quinn to take off her clothes. She's the most beautiful woman Rachel has ever seen, but it's nothing new. Still, it takes her breath away to see her like this. So beautiful and vulnerable, exposed, for her only.

She's so grateful for this, and she shows it to Quinn, kissing and worshiping every inch of her body like she should.

Quinn shivers and moans, as Rachel hums bits of the world's greatest love songs against her skin.

As ecstasy takes them both, she thinks she can hear them making their own song. One as infinite as the universe, made of whispers of love and forever, skin against skin, flesh against flesh, and whimpers and laughter and cries of pleasure.

xx

Later, when they lay together in silence, she all she thinks about is that she wants to hear it again.

Their song, a love song.

xx

END

* * *

**Faberry is the best, if you agree, review!**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**xx**


End file.
